revenge_23xfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Grayson
Victoria Grayson '''(previously '''Harper), considered by many as "the Queen of The Hamptons", with a net worth of $16.8 billion, is the glamorous but powerful matriarch of the Grayson family who will stop at nothing to protect her social status and ensure that her children live up to their fullest potential. Biography Victoria is the second wife of Conrad Grayson and the mother of Patrick Osbourne, Daniel Grayson and Charlotte Clarke. Victoria was married to Conrad twice over a 26 year period. Although she seems to love her children very much, Victoria clearly favors Daniel while always finding a reason to chastise her daughter, Charlotte, as seen in the pilot. Before finding out her real identity, Victoria never trusted Emily Thorne and always disapproved of her dating her son. Early Life Victoria Harper was born to socialite wannabe Marion Harper and an unidentified man. Victoria's father wasn't looking forward to fatherhood as he wanted to have his child aborted. Marion refused and raised Victoria alone. Marion desperately desired wealth and status and went to any lengths to achieve this goal. It is from her mother that Victoria learned the art of manipulation and how to destroy others. When Victoria was 15, her mother was seeing a wealthy man named Tom whom she hoped to marry. Unfortunately Tom had no intention to marry Marion and be stuck with some other man's child. In response, Marion shot Tom in cold blood and manipulated Victoria into taking the blame and claiming self-defense. Marion gambled that the courts would be far more lenient towards a minor. This was the case, but Victoria still had to undergo a 6 month psychiatric review. During these months Marion ensnared another rich man, Maxwell. After Victoria returned home it became evident that Maxwell was a paedophile. Marion caught her fiance in Victoria's bedroom and blamed the poor child for the whole ordeal. The next morning Marion kicked her own daughter to the curb without so much as a penny, stating that she was sure Vicky would land on her feet. Some time later she married Maxwell. Alone and desperate Victoria shacked up with a man called Jimmy Brennan. At first he took good care of Victoria but eventually raped her. Victoria soon discovered the rape had gotten her pregnant. She took care of the child, whom she named Patrick, for a while when he was an infant, until she got a scholarship to L'Ecole des Beaux-Arts in Paris (the Dean of admissions who handled the scholarship was led to believe she was just Patrick's au pair). The child was left at a church and the nun who handled him vowed not to tell Patrick who his mother was and never to tell Victoria where he went. In Paris Victoria met Pascal LeMarchal and they began a torrid romance. Eventually Victoria's student visa expired and she was forced to part with Pascal. He used to send her an orchid for each day they were forced to spend apart. When she returned weeks later to surprise him, Victoria found him in the arms of another woman. Seething, Victoria left Pascal vowing to never go near him again. These traumatic events scarred Victoria for life and turned her into the cold vindictive manipulator she is today. Years later Victoria met Dominik Wright, a brilliant but pennyless artist. Victoria and Dominik became lovers as well as partners in crime. Dominik made copies of famous paintings and Victoria sold them to gullible art lovers. Conrad Grayson, who was at that time married to Stevie Grayson, an emotionally frailwoman with a drinking problem was introduced to her when Pascal briefly re-entered her life. Though Victoria loved Dominik very much she saw Conrad as her ticket out of a life of poverty. Victoria used what she learned from her mother and seduced Conrad and later made him leave Stevie by claiming she was pregnant. After the marriage she did become pregnant and gave birth to Daniel who became the apple of her eye. Victoria fared well in the upper class and became the Queen of The Hamptons. All desired her friendship and feared her at the same time. When Daniel was about to start college Victoria finally saw an opportunity to repay her mother in kind for all the suffering she endured at her hand. Step papa Maxwell died leaving Marion destitute and Victoria arranged for her mother to meet the immensley rich Ben Greevy (actually a very talented broadway actor in her employ) to seduce her mother during a luxury cruise. After a while Ben insisted on meeting Marion's family so they showed up during thanksgiving dinner. After reaffirming that her mother hadn't changed one bit (Marion even took credit for Victoria's current success) Victoria showed all present Marion's true colours: a heartless scheming golddigger. Ben was naturally repulsed by his bride to be's amoral nature and broomed her fast. Pennyless and with nowehere left to turn Marion begged her daughter to show her some pity and allow her to stay. Icily Victoria stated that Marion had never instilled her with pity and ordered her to leave, throwing in her mother's face that she would eventually land on her feet. Overall her marriage to Conrad was devoid of passion and when she met David Clarke years later she fell head over heels in love with him. Victoria soon began an affair with her neighbour and even considered leaving Conrad for him. She also became pregnant with David's child and later named the girl Charlotte after David's favourite aunt. Though David was arguably the love of her life Victoria still helped frame him for money laundering for the American Initiative which resulted in the downing of flight 197. She was also instrumental in condemning young Amanda Clarke to a childhood filled with misery and pain. Conrad convinced her that if he were to be tried and convicted it would be a black stain on their children's lives forever. Her decision to help destroy David has never stopped haunting Victoria though. Season 1 In "Pilot" Victoria was hosting a party and at a planning meeting, Victoria and Lydia Davis talked about the Van Gogh painting that was given to her and her husband Conrad. Victoria learned that her husband was going to be okay after his recent health scare and she also suspected that Conrad was having an affair. Later, at the big fundraiser, she met Emily who mentioned that she saw Lydia at the South Fork Inn. Victoria announced before the fundraising patrons that her dear friend Lydia was the winner of the auction of her treasured Van Gogh and mentioned that Lydia's beach house was going on the market. She later noticed Emily and Daniel talking which she did not like and called Frank Stevens to investigate her. In "Trust", she had her head of security, Frank, investigate Emily, but he proposed her to ask Emily directly, and she did, but Frank discovered that she was in the same organisation that Michael Davis and she suspected that she was Michael's lover. When she invited Emily to tea she learned that Emily bought Lydia's house which she had been trying to buy. Finally Frank told her that Emily'shistory between her 16-18's was inexistent and she asked Frank to follow her. In "Betrayal" Victoria was planning for an upscale barbeque honouring Senator Tom Kingsley, but when Conrad asked him to stay at the manor Victoria didn't like it. Thinking that Emily was Michael's lover she made sure Emily was seated next to him to discover them but the real lover appeared with him. Conrad surprised his wife with a beautiful new necklace trying to get her forgiveness for sleeping with her best friend. In "Duplicity" Victoria went to the Mothers and Daughters charity tea for mental health but a tape from Michelle Bank's patients in therapy appeared onscreen including her's where she said that she would prefer to have just one child, while Charlotte was sat next to her. She then threatened Michelle for recording her private sessions. She was scared that Michelle could tell everything about the conspiracy but hours later police came to the manor and Victoria was interrogated about Dr. Banks as she was missing. In "Guilt" Victoria was planning the Open Arms Charity Gala, when Lydia appeared asking for her friendship, obviously she kicked her out. Emily told her that Lydia was seeing Dr. Banks and that her tape didn't appear, so she sends Frank to her apartment to investigate. During the gala, Frank told her that Lydia was about to uncover them so she told her that they were friends again. After the party Victoria told her that she hates her and that they would never be friends again. At night, Frank told her that Lydia had jumped from the rooftop at her apartment. In "Intrigue" Victoria discovered that Frank threw Lydia off of the roof after Conrad showed her a video from her house. Frank tried to tell her that somebody was trying to frame him but Conrad fired him. Victoria hosted her 4th of July party and learned that Daniel wouldn't attend because of his new job. Later before the party ended, she believed Tyler when he said that Daniel had hurt him. In "Charade", the Grayson's celebrate their wedding anniversary which ends in shambles because she kicked out Conrad. Hours later Frank called her just before he was killed. In "Treachery", Victoria brought Lydia to her house when Lydia came out of her coma with her memory missing. Victoria shows Lydia a copy of the scathing speech she intended to make the night she fell over her balcony. Victoria and Conrad get into a heated discussion about the investigation involving Frank and Victoria suspects that Lydia may have heard them. In "Suspicion", Victoria was alone in her home, having driven Daniel to move in with Emily and Charlotte was already mad at her. After finding out about Declan Porter and Charlotte, Victoria confiscates Charlotte's phone and car keys before she can go to the Stowaway. She tried to pay off Declan, which she thought worked and then found out that Conrad had taken Lydia away. In "Loyalty", Victoria still believed Tyler so she wouldn't kick him out. The Graysons are going to divorce so Victoria is approached by Ryan Huntley. The top attorney turned down Conrad's offer. Victoria learned that he would much rather represent her instead. Huntley had some conditions for his new client such as financial transparency as well as Victoria's full support to do whatever was necessary to take Conrad down. In "Duress", Victoria is upset that Daniel just wanted something small for his birthday. During the divorce settlement meeting, Victoria's lawyer pointed out that because she was pregnant when she signed the pre-nup, Victoria had the right to take 50% of Conrad's earnings. She later revealed to the lawyer that she lied at the time and then had to say that she miscarried after 10 weeks. Hours before Tyler holds everyone at gun point, Victoria and Conrad meet Amanda Clarke for the supposed first time in years at Daniel's party. In the end, Ryan was able to find a doctor who would back up her story. In the season finale "Reckoning", Victoria is set on delivering the evidence to the SEC about Conrad, after she finds out he is also going to get prosecuted (for the murder for hire that killed David Clarke). Shortly before leaving to go to Washington D.C. to testify against Conrad, she finds out that Lydia is no longer willing to help her testify in the case (though she later convinces Lydia that this is her last chance for immunity in the trial) Victoria tries to console Daniel after finding out that Emily broke up the engagement between the two. This causes a heated argument about the evils of both her and her soon to be ex-husband Conrad (making the two more distant) in a last ditch effort by Conrad to convince her not to go to Washington D.C. and not to testift he tells her that this may be the last chance she has to save her family. Conrad also said if she steps on the plane everything is over for their children. Victoria goes against Conrad's wish, and leaves for the airport from Grayson Manor. You see Victoria and Lydia stepping onto the private jet to head to Washington. You then see Charlotte in her bedroom at home watching the news, where she learns the plane Victoria was in had an engine failure and that may have killed Victoria and Lydia (caused by the "white haired man" who killed David Clarke). Season 2 Her fate is revealed in "Destiny". After Charlotte tells Emily something it's revealed that Victoria is alive. She claims to be under protection by the government until they can rebuild the case against Conrad. She has secretly been in contact with Charlotte as well as the "white haired man", who is hiding her and getting her and Charlotte fake identities so they can leave the country. She and Conrad later frame him for kidnapping her by having Conrad beat her and chain her to a wall. In "Intuition", Amanda has her baby shower at Grayson Manor. Amanda sneaks away and, while getting communication from Emily through an earpiece, confronts Victoria about her handwriting on a sign-in sheet from the hospital where her mother was institutionalised. During the argument, Victoria reveals to Amanda that her mother faked her death because she had tried to kill her when she was young. They get into a scuffle about the sign-in sheet which ends with Victoria accidentally pushing Amanda over the railing. She is taken to hospital, where she eventually recovers and gives birth, while Victoria burns the sheet. In "Union" Victoria is worried for Daniel's safety as the initiative are manipulating him in whatever evil scheme they may be working on. This reminds her of a time when David needed her and she turned her back on him. Victoria goes to Conrad and asks for documents of every transaction he made with the initiative to further help Daniel and convince him that he is in danger. She tells Daniel everything at Grayson Global and lays out how the initiative were behind Flight 197. Daniel finally believes her, however their conversation was being recorded and watched by Helen Crowley. Helen later visits Victoria and demands her to turn over the evidence of their criminal activities or she will never see Daniel ever again. Victoria lures Helen into the pool house where the evidence presumes to be, after Helen finds that the safe is empty she is met by a gun pointed at her. Helen continues to insult Victoria and claims she isn't capable of killing in cold blood, only to be met by a bullet in the chest, killing her. Victoria then calls Daniel and tells him to come home in a unique way that will get him away from harm. Daniel and Conrad both return home to be met by the body of Helen. Late in the season it turns out that Victoria has another child, a boy named Patrick. Forty years ago, 16 year old Victoria got pregnant from Jimmy Brennan, a man who raped her. In "Masquerade", Victoria tells Conrad that she had an abortion and ended the pregnancy early. But later we learn that Victoria found refuge at a Catholic school where a nun, Sister Rebecca Gallagher agreed to take in the child and keep his mother's identity a secret. Sister Rebecca also vowed to never tell Victoria what became of her first born son. In "Identity", after telling the truth about her first child on Nightline, Victoria approaches Nolan Ross and offers to give back his ownership of Nolcorp in exchange for him tracking down her first-born son. Nolan later learns from the Falcon that Victoria is playing him and actually paid off her son to disappear when he came looking for her in the 1990s. In the last scene of the second season, Victoria is surprised to find Patrick on her doorstep. The season ends before her full reaction can be seen. Season 3 In "Fear" we discover that Victoria has spent six months with her son Patrick. But after Charlotte threatens him, Patrick decides to leave. Then we see a man on her balcony, Victoria thinks that it is Patrick but she discovers that it is Aiden Mathis who has come to help her destroy Emily. In "Sin" Victoria begins to investigate Nolan's deed after Aiden told her it was paid with her fortune. She discovered that Nolan had the painting that she had auctioned. Aiden revealed that Emily was the one who had bought it. She introduced Patrick to her family but nobody seemed to like it. In "Confession" Victoria begins to create fights between Emily and Daniel when she tells him that Emily had seen Aiden while they were engaged. Then she appeared at Nolan Ross' housewarming bash with Aiden which angered Emily and Daniel, and Emily reveals that the Graysons are infact bankrupt. In "Mercy" Victoria planned with Patrick her first takedown to get a job. She went to see her old friend Sheila Lurie asking her for a job, who not before taking pleasure in Victoria sinking a few levels, gladly offered her one, but Sheila organised a welcoming reception to humiliate her. Meanwhile Patrick sold one of Victoria's art pieces to Sheila without the right paperwork. When Victoria received a call from a friend saying that she had her painting Victoria decided to act. She blackmailed Sheila to get her job and kicked her out of The Hamptons. In "Control" Victoria decided to strike the final blow to Emily and Daniel's relationship. She told Emily that Conrad was after Jack, knowing that Emily would left all behind to help him, and she did, because she misses the Voulez launching party. But Victoria was there to support her son. When Aiden told her that her son Patrick had tried to kill Conrad she asked her daughter to take the blame to protect him. In "Dissolution" she planned to leave Conrad as he was about to sell the Manor. She put everything in Patrick's name so Conrad could not take her money. But everything changed when Aiden showed her the Graysons fortune. She told Conrad that she was staying and he told her that he was after Patrick as he discovered that it was Patrick that tried to kill him. Victoria met with Patrick to tell him to leave The Hamptons and disappear. In "Resurgence" Victoria continued with her plan. She made Aiden get close to Emily to get Daniel jealous but it didn't work because Daniel was feeling something for Sara. As the plan didn't work she kicked Aiden out from the Manor. In "Secrecy" Victoria continued with her plan to stop the wedding, today she planned to invite Rohan Kamath to the bridal shower to humiliate Emily. But it exploited in her face as Emily married him to help him to avoid his deportation. Sara Munello saw how obsessed Victoria was and decided to leave Daniel. Finally, Victoria revealed to Emily the lair of the Graysons were Daniel was with Sara. In "Surrender" Victoria discovered that Emily was pregnant but she thought that Emily was faking it to tie up Daniel. When she told him that he became mad and told her that he was going to marry her whether she wants it to happen or not. Then Charlotte told her that she had give up on tying together Daniel and Sara. So with her children against her she could do just one thing, surrender. So she told Emily that she wouldn't attend the wedding. In "Exodus" Victoria receives a visit off of Patrick and convinces her to attend the wedding. Then at the yacht Emily drops her glass to her and she leaves the clean. But in the bathroom Lydia appears and shows her the photo from the 2002 Grayson New Year's Bash where Emily appears in the background. She met with Emily on the deck and revealed to her that she was lying about the pregnancy. Aiden then drags Victoria off. In "Homecoming" Victoria was the first suspect for Emily's disappearance as she hadn't been in the deck of the yacht when she was shot. But Margaux LeMarchal gave her an idea as Lydia wasn't on the photos that were took at the moment of the shooting either. She then forces Conrad to do the same that she did with David but now with Lydia in order to protect Daniel. She discovered that Patrick lied to her and went to see Nolan in the middle of the wedding but he fixed it when he told her that Nolan was keeping a box with the sign that Emily has tattooed on her wrist. In "Endurance" Victoria took Emily to the Grayson Manor. Meanwhile she and her son Patrick were planning to get the box that Nolan was hiding in his house. She told Emily that to save her life the doctors had to make a sacrifice and she wouldn't be able to conceive. Then Patrick gave her the box, and when she opened it she discovered that Emily had been after her family all along, but the box was fake and she didn't discover the truth about Emily's true identity. In "Hatred" Victoria told Patrick who his father was, and took him to see him. Then she followed him into the bar where Jimmy usually goes. She then dropped her bag and Jimmy helped her pick it up but when she saw who he was she got scared and left. At Grayson Manor she told Patrick the truth, that when she was 15 Jimmy raped her. In "Payback" Victoria discovered that a fire had burned the Gallery and when she arrived there, she saw Jimmy as Patrick had hired him to repair it. When she was shopping she found Stevie, who had returned to The Hamptons. During Charlotte's birthday Jimmy appeared. Victoria angrily went to see Patrick to know why he hadn't fired him but Jimmy appeared and finally recognised her. When he caught her Patrick killed him accidentally. Then, that morning, Stevie came stating that the Manor was hers and kicked her out. In "Struggle" Victoria discovered that Patrick had been in a fight at Jimmy's wake. So she talked with Nolan to create a plan to help Patrick. She planned to make Stefano Leone to hire him so he could leave The Hamptons and he did leaving her a message on her phone saying goodbye. Her fight with Stevie continued as she hired a judge to declare Grayson Manor a landmark so Stevie couldn't turn it into a halfway house. In "Disgrace" Victoria discovered that Emily kissed Aiden as Daniel showed her the photo. She asked him to let her be in the house when Daniel tells Emily that they were getting a divorce. She and Daniel told it to Emily but she told them that she would take them down. Pascal tried to invite Victoria to a date but she refuses. In the opening night Charlotte showed her that Emily's diagnosis, showing that she faked the pregnancy. The next morning she kicked her out of the Manor. In "Addiction" Victoria discovered that Emily was organising a benefic casino party for a charity. She knew that Pascal was on that charity so she thought that she was going it to talk with Pascal. She and her family decided to go to know what were her plans. Pascal proposed her to play poker against Emily and she let her win to know what she was up to. Then she talked with Pascal to know what did Emily told him. Pascal told her that he was her ally and they kissed. In "Blood" Victoria visited Mason to discover the truth about Emily, but he would only say something if she took him out of jail. So she asked Conrad for help but he refused. She visited Stevie as she learned that she had visited Mason too. When she arrived, she told her that Mason was found dead and left a bottle of Gin in her room knowing that she would drink again. In "Allegiance" Victoria prepared a trap for Emily, she asked Luke to return to The Hamptons and they faked a fight that Emily listened to. After Emily took him down she realised that Emily was avenging David Clarke. In "Revolution" Victoria is anticipating Emily's next move now that she knows what she's upto, however she is also excited as Pascal proposes to her. After Pascal is interrogated by Emily, he suggests him and Victoria leave the country. Victoria finds the card of "Agent Stone" and confides in Daniel, who betrays her trust which ultimately leads to the murder of Pascal at the hands of Conrad. Victoria rushes to the scene and discovers her Fiance's brutilised dead body. After the accident she tries to ring "Agent Stone" only to discover a deleted number, leading her to conclude it was a setup by Emily. In "Impetus" Victoria is bent on revenge against both Conrad and Emily. She obtains baby Carl's DNA through his blood and walks away with a motive. She returns home briefly to mourn for Pascal, only to find Conrad in the house who tells her of Charlotte's kidnapping. The two have a fight but then come to a brief agreement that Charlotte needs to be protected and they would both confess their crimes. Shortly after, Victoria tests Carl's DNA with Charlottes to see if "Amanda" was really who she claimed to be. Once she got the results back, she pulled out of the conference that was planned with Conrad. After Conrad's arrest and takedown, she spoke with Daniel briefly and told him that she acquired information that made her certain that Charlotte would never be harmed, and that she is in her right mind about many things, including Emily Thorne, suggesting that she finally knows her real identity. In "Execution" Victoria escorts Pascal's body off to a Jet so that it can be buried back in France, she then plans to take out Emily once and for all and put the Flight 197 chapter behind her for good. She orders the guy in the cabins to get a piece of Emily's DNA to finally confirm that Emily is Amanda Clarke. Victoria later shows up at the practice of Michelle Banks already waiting for Emily to send Aiden. She had Aiden's tea poisoned with a toxin which leads to paralysis, she then smothered him to death as a way to get even with Emily for taking away her chance at true love. She then leaves his body inside Emily's house and listens on as Emily cries after discovering his body. Victoria confronts Charlotte and asks her where she is going, only to be told that Emily is moving David's body at the graveyard. Victoria finds Emily digging up what presumes to be her father's frave and the two begin to scuffle, Victoria tells Emily that the David she knew and her father were very different, she then asks why Emily is digging up his grave, to which Emily shows her that she is actually digging up Amanda's grave. After this Emily knocks Victoria out with her shovel. Hours later Victoria wakes up in a psychiatric hospital strapped down. Emily had convinced the hospital that Victoria was unstable and was obsessed over her being "Amanda Clarke" which was followed by a false accusation of Victoria digging up Amanda's grave and then attacking Emily when she discovered her. Victoria tells the doctor that Emily is lying and then says that she cannot be held in the hospital without another doctor's authority. Michelle Banks then walks in with fake sessions detailing Victoria's obsession with Emily spiraling into acute psychosis. Emily leaves the room while Victoria starts shouting repeatedly that Emily is Amanda Clarke. Character Gallery Victoria Grayson 1.png Victoria Grayson and Patrick Osbourne.jpg Victoria Grayson 2.jpg Victoria Grayson and Pascal LeMarchal.jpg Victoria Grayson and Dominik Wright.jpg Victoria Grayson 3.jpg Victoria Grayson and Conrad Grayson.jpg Victoria Grayson 4.jpg Victoria Grayson and Daniel Grayson.jpg Victoria Grayson 5.jpg Victoria Grayson and David Clarke.jpg Victoria Grayson and Charlotte Clarke.jpg Victoria Grayson 6.png Victoria Grayson and Emily Thorne.jpg Victoria Grayson 7.jpg Category:Revenge Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3